


a day with the boys

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Best friends Nick, Jonathan, and Si are hanging out, and things escalate quickly when they start talking about dick size.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 19





	a day with the boys

Nick, Jonathan, and Si are best friends, all 14 years old, in 9th grade. One day they’re hanging out at Si’s house when they get on the topic of dick size. “I feel like thickness is more important,” Nick says, “I just think it’s better to have a thick cock than to have a super long one.” Si starts to say something when Jonathan replies, “my cock is pretty...thick...” he gets closer onto Nick, rubbing his shoulder, “I know you want my thick, fat, girthy cock deep inside you.” Nick, taking it as a joke (but secretly turned on), pushes Jonathan away and laughs. “I’m serious! Look,” Jonathan says as he pulls down his shorts to reveal a tight, giant bulge in his boxers. Nick and Si look down in shock. “What? I bet you guys love this don’t you?” Not being able to resist themselves, Nick and Si get down and start mouthing at Jonathan’s bulge in his shorts. “Please daddy,” Nick moans, “I wanna suck your cock daddy...” Jonathan laughs, “alright, boys, I’ll pull out my cock and let you worship it.” He pulls down his boxers to reveal his huge, thick, girthy, 7 inch pale white cock. “Wow...you weren’t lying,” Si says. Nick immediately starts licking his shaft and sucking on his huge cock, it isn’t long before he’s taking Jonathan’s whole pole down his throat, and licking his balls with his tongue poking out. He lets up and gives Si a turn on Jonathan’s cock while he licks and worships Jonathan’s huge, tight balls. They suck more as Jonathan moans. “Get up, boys,” Jonathan says and Nick and Si get up. He gets undressed fully, pulling off his shirt. Nick notices that he has a nice bubble butt. Jonathan tells Nick to turn around, then gets down and starts eating his ass. “Oh, FUCK! Yes daddy fuck!!” Nick moans as he feels Jonathan’s tongue deep in his hole. He lets up for a second to say, “Si, get over here!” Si gets down with Jonathan and starts eating Nick’s asshole too. They both lick and sniff his hairy hole and eat it out, licking everywhere, all in the inside, making Nick moan in pleasure. He pulls him and Si off, saying “okay Si, now it’s your turn.” Si gets up leans over like Nick, as the two other boys get down and start eating Si’s hole. Nick and Si’s asses are kind of opposites. Nick’s ass is fatter and jigglier, moving every time Jonathan slapped it. He also kept his hole hairy and sweaty, making it smell and taste delicious. Si’s ass, on the other hand, was firm and tight, and had a clean, shaved hole that tasted pure. Jonathan and Nick got down and ate Si’s hole like there was no tomorrow, with Jonathan sticking his long tongue deep into Si’s ass. Jonathan told Si to get up and for Nick to bend over and spread his ass. Nick complied, showing them his fat ass and hairy hole. All of a sudden, Jonathan shoved his fat pale cock into Nick’s tight virgin hole, making him scream with pleasure. Si then got in front of Nick with his nice thick 6 inch cock, and Nick started sucking. Nick couldn’t believe he was finally sandwiched between his two best friends, getting fucked by Jonathan and deepthroating Si’s fat cock. He had dreamed of this moment for over a year. He moaned with pleasure as Jonathan shoved his cock deeper into his hole, hitting his prostate. “FUCK, NICK! I’M ABOUT TO CUM!” “YES, DADDY PLEASE! SHOOT YOUR BABIES DEEP IN MY ASS!! FUCKKK!” Nick moaned as Jonathan and Si both shot their loads, Si squirting onto his face and Jonathan pumping 10 loads of hot cum inside his ass. He pulled out, told Si to come over with him and started eating his own cum out of Nick’s hole while Si licked up Nick’s cum off the floor, and Nick lapped up Si’s cum from off his face. They all moaned and kissed after, Jonathan and Si helping lick Si’s cum off of Nick’s face.


End file.
